One Piece Game Show
by roo17
Summary: hello fellow One Piece fans! wanna participate in a OP game show? then heres where you can play! you'll answer questions and maybe get a few bloopers after each one! so come and join us at... One Piece Game Show!
1. Chapter 1: Instructions

Hello everyone! My name is Sara and this is Noe, and we're gonna be your hosts for this game show called:

One Piece Trivia Game!

Now here's how this is gonna work:

1. your gonna review what ever character you wanna be. they dont have to be on the straw hat crew. they could be Smoker, Kuina, Ice and so on. Now there is only one person per character so if someone already chose Luffy, then you have to choose someone else besides Luffy.

2. after thats all settled, I'm gonna ask a question and you gotta review your answer and below is the correct way to answer:

• your gonna read the answer and then your gonna hit the review button.

• after that, your gonna write the number of the question. {so if its question five then your gonna type 5.}

• after this, your gonna write the name of your character next to the number. {example: 5. Ace}

• next, you write buzz next to your character. {ex: 5. Ace-BZZZ!} who ever reviews this first is the first person to answer.

• now how do you answer? well i'll message you if your the first person who reviewed for that question. if your the first person, you'll Private Message your answer like this: {5. Ace- ( the answer goes here)!}

3. if the first person gets the answer wrong, the second person who reviewed will get a chance to answer the question. if he/she gets that wrong too, we'll go to the third person who reviewed and etc. until someone gets it right.

4. if you answer correctly, you'll get 3 points.

5. if you break a rule (which will be listed below after instructions) you'll have one point misused. if you break another rule, you'll get two points taken away. break it a third time, get three points taken away. if you do this a fourth time, your kicked out of the game.

6. person who gets 50 points first wins....uh....they can help in the next series of questions, or play again. if they choose to help, they will help us come up with questions and will help us see if the answers are correct. they may also give you a little story of their own at the end of each question. (like bloopers or something)

Rules

1. no put downs.

2. no spamming.

3. swearing is allowed, but don't swear in ever sentence.

4. no complaining about how you think that someone cheated. there is nothing we can do about that.

5. follow the rules. be kind and respectful.

6. have fun!!

Noe: i hope you find this a little interesting so please participate in the game!!

Sara: you may review your characters to us now so don't wait or your favorite character might be gone before you know it!

Luffy: come on guys! they'll lots of meat there!

Nami: Luffy, we don't even know what this is about so how in the world do you know if there will be meat?

Sanji: its probably animal instincts.

Zoro: probably. they're all he has.

Sanji: for once your right, Marimo.

Zoro: you wanna say that again?!

Usopp: come, come all of you! if you do, you'll see the bravest man on the seas!

Chopper: really?! the bravest?!

Nami: your all idiots.

Luffy: haha! she called you idiots!

Zoro: she mostly meant you, Luffy!

Noe: woah, calm down guys! save it for the game show!

Sara: so whenever your ready, just send your reviews! we'll be waiting!!

Everyone from One Piece: THANKS FOR READING!!


	2. Chapter 2: Question 1!

Noe: Ok!! We have our first question!!

Sara: Sorry it took so long. Little miss I-Gotta-Go-Chase-My-Cute-Sanji had to go on a small vacation.

Noe: Yep! That's--hey wait a minute!! I didn't chase Sanji-kun around! But yes, I went on a vacation to spend time with my family.

Sara: Ok! So so far we have a loyal crew of nine crazy pirates/marines/world goverments!

•Lucci

•Arlong

•Zoro

•Ace

•Tashigi

•Nami

•Robin

•Brook

Noe: We deeply thank you for trying our show! Making money isn't as easy as it seems.

Sara: Unless you're Nami. Then stealing is as easy as saying pie.

Noe: Ok, ok. i got the point. NOW! on to the question!

Sara: Drum roll please?

*drum roll*

Noe: ok! the question is.....

**1. In the japanese comic One Piece, volume one, what does Luffy call Alvida when he first lays eyes on her?**

Ok! There it is! Lucci, Arlong, Zoro, Ace, Tashigi, Nami, Robin and Brook! You may now review you're answers! Good luck to all of you!

Luffy: I know the answer! I called her a t--

**Bonk**

Nami: Shut up, Luffy! Don't give away the answer!

Robin: Good job, miss. navigator

Ace: review your answers according to the instructions please! Thanks!

And no, we do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. :( but we do own shirts, books, posters, pictures, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, bra's, shorts, costumes, songs and many, many other things :3

Zoro: stalkers...


	3. Chapter 3: Answer to 1!

we have a winner!!

Congrats to Ace!!

the correct answer was:

Tough looking old biddy!

sorry Tashigi. You were close though!

So far the score lays at:

Ace--3

Tashigi--0

Zoro--0

Luffy--0

Robin--0

Arlong--0

Lucci--0

Brook--0

Stay tuned everyone! We will try to update by tomorrow!

Luffy: Ace! You were supposed to let me answer it!

Ace: And why should I? We're gonna play fair, Luffy.

Usopp: Ace is right, Luffy. We can't cheat in front of all these people.

Luffy: Oh yeah! That's right!

Noe: Someone help us -_-

Sara: Thanks Ace!! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4: Question 2!

Noe: Ok!! We have our 2nd question!!

Sara: So the last question was: In the japanese comic One Piece, volume one, what does Luffy call Alivida when he first lays eyes on her?

Noe: and Ace answered with: Tough looking old biddy!

Sara: so far, in first place, is Ace with 3 points!

Noe: Yep! That's right!

Sara: Ok! So so far we have a loyal crew of nine crazy pirates/marines/world goverments!

•Lucci

•Arlong

•Zoro

•Ace

•Tashigi

•Nami

•Robin

•Brook

•Shanks

Noe: We deeply thank you for trying our show again! It really makes us happy!

Sara: Alrighty then! Time for the question everyone!

Noe: Usopp! Drum roll!

*drum roll*

Sara: ok! the question is.....

**2. In One Piece Movie 6-Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island, how many times do they say the word mustache?**

Ok! There it is! Lucci, Arlong, Zoro, Ace, Tashigi, Nami, Robin, Shanks and Brook! You may now review you're answers! Good luck to all of you!

Luffy: Mustache? You mean the Toothbrush Mustache guy?

Chopper: Who's that?

Robin: So please readers, review now...

Nami: If you dont review, you'll owe me 100,000 berries!

And no, we do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. :( but we do own shirts, books, posters, pictures, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, bra's, shorts, costumes, songs and many, many other things :3

Zoro: stalkers...

Sara: We're not stalkers...just very, very big fans....


	5. Chapter 5: Answer to 2!

we have a winner!!

Congrats to Tashigi!!

the correct answer was:

10-20 times!

So far the score lays at:

Ace--3

Tashigi--3

Zoro--0

Luffy--0

Robin--0

Arlong--0

Lucci--0

Brook--0

Usopp--0

Stay tuned everyone! We will try to update by tomorrow!

Tashigi: i got it Smoker! that puts us in the lead!

Smoker: *off doing marine business*

Tashigi: i guess that leaves you with no points, Roronoa Zoro!

Zoro: *snoring loudly on the Thousand Sunny*

Noe: Someone help us -_-

Sara: Thanks Tashigi!! ^o^

Noe: oh and about telling us the answer? just review it...i know we're confusing but just do this from now on answering questions:

3. Shuraiya-(answer goes here)

Thank you!!!!


End file.
